super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Quote
Quote is the main protagonist of Cave Story. He is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes As a robot, Quote will be built heavy, but a little slow. Quote will make use of his arsenal of weapons to mainly fight from a range with his specials and most of his aerials. He will also have an unique EXP mechanic to modify many of his attacks. When Quote attacks opponents, the EXP gauge will increase, and receiving attacks will lower it. The gauge increases in 4 increments: Level 1, Level 2, Level 3, and MAX. Quote will start the match at Level 1 with an empty EXP gauge. The gauge showing his current EXP will be located under his portrait, similar to Little Mac's KO Punch meter. Increased levels will also improve damage and knockback. Moveset * Neutral Attack: Quote swings the Blade down and then up for a two-hit combo to knock enemies in the air. (Level 1: 2%, 5%) (Level 2: 3%, 7%) (Level 3: 4%, 9%) * Forward Tilt: Quote stabs the Blade straight in front of him, dealing mostly horizontal knockback. (Level 1: 5%) (Level 2: 7%) (Level 3: 9%) * Up Tilt: Quote stabs the Blade straight up. Has trouble hitting grounded opponensts, but works well against opponents above him, and can KO at high percents and levels. (Level 1: 6%) (Level 2: 8%) (Level 3: 11%) * Down Tilt: Quote sweeps the ground in front of him with the Blade. It has low damage and knockback, which allows it to start combos. (Level 1: 3%) (Level 2: 5%) (Level 3: 7%) * Dash Attack: Quote slides a short distance forward with a powerful two-handed overhead swing, functioning as a decent KO move. (Level 1: 9%) (Level 2: 11%) (Level 3: 13%) * Up Smash: Quote slashes above him, similar to Ike's Up Smash but quicker. At Level 3, King will appear and perform a follow-up attack on the first enemy hit by Quote, dealing less damage and knockback, but sending foes directly up. (Level 1: 8%) (Level 2: 11%) (Level 3: 11% for Quote's slash, 5% for King's slash) * Down Smash: Quote slams the Blade down in front of him for a high knockback attack, similar to Robin's Down Smash. At Level 3, King's spirit appears and slashes behind Quote for the same range and damage as Quote's attack, but higher knockback. (Level 1: 10%) (Level 2: 13%) (Level 3: 16%) * Forward Smash: Quote throws the Blade forward. Level 3 travels a little more than half the distance of Final Destination, and King's spirit will appear to deal multiple weak attacks along the path of the attack. The weak attacks will combo into the final hit which launches opponents. (Level 1: 7.5%) (Level 2: 15%) (Level 3: 1% each weak hit (8 total), 10% final hit) * Neutral Aerial: Quote swings the Blade vertically around himself, similar to Mii Swordfighter's Neutral Air. (Level 1: 5%) (Level 2: 8%) (Level 3: 11%) * Forward Aerial: Quote uses the Fireball to create a small blast in front of him, dealing average knockback. (Level 1: 8%) (Level 2: 11%) (Level 3: 14%) * Back Aerial: Quote fires the Snake behind him, which can travel through walls and opponents, but deals low knockback. The shot can be absorbed, but not reflected. Instead, it will completely ignore reflectors. (Level 1: 4%) (Level 2: 6%) (Level 3: 8%) * Up Aerial: Quote swings the Blade overhead in a similar motion to Cloud's Up Smash. The back hit of this move sends opponents horizontally. (Level 1: 7%) (Level 2: 9%) (Level 3: 11%) * Down Aerial: Quote fires three shots from the Machine Gun, reaching slightly longer than the distance from the top platform of Battlefield to the floor. Level 3 will propel Quote a slight distance in the air when fired. This attack can be used a maximum of 3 times before landing. The shots can be reflected, but not absorbed. (Level 1: 2% per shot) (Level 2: 2,5% per shot) (Level 3: 3% per shot) * Grab: Quote grabs the opponent with his free hand. Has a short range. * Pummel: Quote hits the opponent with the pommel of the Blade. A below average pummel in terms of speed and damage. Unaffected by EXP. (2% damage) * Forward Throw: Quote kicks the opponent forward at a low trajecatory. Unaffected by EXP. (7% damage) * Back Throw: Quote throws the opponent behind him with both hands, referencing Balrog's throw in his boss fights. Quote's throw will send opponents at a higher angle than Balrog's throw. Turns Quote around, and is unaffected by EXP. (7% damage) * Up Throw: Quote throws the opponent straight up and follows with a shot from the Super Missile. The throw has low damage and knockback, but the Super Missile has decent damage and knockback which improve with levels. At Level 3, three smaller missiles are fired will less knockback, but each hit combos into the next. This throw is good for KOs, but opponents who react fast enough may be able to DI away from the missile. The missiles can be reflected, and the explosion from the missiles can be absorbed. (2% throw damage) (Level 1: 6%) (Level 2: 12%) (Level 3: 5% per missile) * Down Throw: Quote throws the opponent down and fires two shots from the Fireball downwards. Damage improves with levels, but knockback only grows slightly, allowiing this throw to work as a combo starter. (Level 1: 1.5% per shot) (Level 2: 3% per shot) (Level 3: 4.5% per shot) * Floor Back: Quote stabs the Blade both to both sides before standing up. Unaffected by EXP. (7% damage) * Floor Front: Quote stabs the Blade both to both sides before standing up. Unaffected by EXP. (7% damage) * Floor Trip: Quote stabs the Blade both to both sides before standing up. Unaffected by EXP. (5% damage) * Edge (>100%): Quote pulls himself up, then fires a shot from the Polar Star. Slow, but ranged. The shot can be reflected or absorbed. (Level 1: 3%) (Level 2: 4.5%) (Level 3: 6%) * Edge (100%+): Quote pulls himself up, then fires a shot from the Polar Star. Slow, but ranged. The shot can be reflected or absorbed. (Level 1: 3%) (Level 2: 4.5%) (Level 3: 6%) * Neutral Special - Polar Star: Level 1 fires weak shots. Level 2 fires slightly stronger shots. Level 3 fires stronger shots with decent knockback that travel about 3/4 the distance of Final Destination, and can be fired four times in a row. The shots can be reflected or absorbed. (Level 1: 4% per shot) (Level 2: 5.5% per shot) (Level 3: 7% per shot) * Side Special - Bubbline: Level 1 fires very weak shots with no knockback. Level 2 fires slightly stronger shots with minimal knockback at a higher rate. Level 3 fires slightly stronger shots with very low knockback. Holding the button causes bubbles to fly around Quote, up to a maximum of 5. Each bubble can block weak projectiles, but it will take multiple bubbles to block stronger ones. Releasing the button will fire all bubbles at once. Quote can move around while the button is held. (Level 1: 1.5% per shot) (Level 2: 1.75% per shot) (Level 3: 2% per shot) * Up Special - Booster v2.0.: Holding the button causes Quote to fly at high speed in any cardinal direction. Uses fuel that replenishes gradually while on the ground, but has less fuel than similar recovery moves. Unaffected by EXP, and does not cause special fall. * Down Special - Weapon Energy Capsule: Quote pulls a weapon energy capsule from the ground. It takes 2.5 seconds for Quote to pull the capsule. Once he has it, it breaks open and gives Quote 15% worth of EXP. * Final Smash - Level +: Quote's Level goes a rank above MAX, giving a boost to the damage, knockback, speed, and range of all his attacks that use EXP each gain a new effect; This mode lasts 12 seconds. At the end, Quote's level will be left at MAX. ** Neutral Special - Spur: Quote fires shots that are stronger than the Level 3 Polar Star. The Nemesis becomes more powerful instead of weaker and burns foes for lingering fire damage. ** Side Special - Bubbline v2.0.: Quote creates more resistant bubbles, blocking/reflecting tougher projectiles for the standard Bubbline, and being able to take more hits before bursting. ** Up Special - The Booster v4.8.: Quote creates an explosion at the start with significant knockback. ** Down Special - Life Container: Quote's health will replenish back to 0% instantly for the duration of Final Smash. Taunts * Up: Quote looks into the background with a question mark appearing above his head. * Down: Quote puts on the Mimiga Mask, then quickly removes it. * Side: Three Whimsical Stars float closely around Quote as he watches them. Each star can deal 1% damage with negligible knockback. Idle Poses * Quote briefly looks behind himself before looking forward again. * Quote quickly examines the Blade before returning to his neutral stance. Cheer * Quote! Quote! Quote! Quote! On-Screen Appearance * Quote materializes in from a teleporter. Victory Poses * Quote swings the Blade and an image of King briefly flashes beside him. * Quote takes a drink from the Life Pot, similar to Young Link's taunt in Melee. * A text box appears which says "Aren't we forgetting something?", and Quote looks around confused, referencing the extra line of dialogue the player recieves if the true ending is reached with the Little Man still in your inventory. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9v_zrSpVk4 '-' Quote's victory music is the jingle that plays when Quote defeats a boss in Cave Story 3D. Losing Pose * Quote claps to the winner. Event Matches * Robotic Battle: As Quote, you will fight against Mega Man in Egg Corridor. Trophy Description Quote has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. The mysterious hero from Cave Story joins Smash, with a huge array of eight different weapons! His numerous ranged and melee attacks grow stronger and gain new effects by attacking foes and gaining EXP, but watch out - taking too much damage will cause his levels to go back down. * Cave Story (PC, 2004) * Cave Story 3D (3DS, 2011) Quote (Alt.) Many of Quote's weapons have surprising properties to them. For example, the Snake can travel through walls and cannot be reflected. The Machine Gun, at Level 3, will boost Quote slightly in the air, aiding his recovery. The Bubbline is a difficult weapon to use at Level 1 or 2, but becomes a versatile weapon at Level 3, with both defensive and offensive capabilities. * Cave Story (PC, 2004) * Cave Story 3D (3DS, 2011) Costumes * Red: Default appearance of Quote. * Yellow: Quote's appearance in Easy Mode. * Light Blue: Quote's appearance in Hard Mode. * Red-Yellow: Curly's colors. * Purple: King's colors. * Dark Blue-Black: Combat Robot's colors. * Green: Service Robot's colors. * White-Green-Pink: Colon's colors. Trivia * Quote's shield will take appearance of the Air Tank, the item from Cave Story. * When KO'd, Quote will use the same KO animation and sound effect he uses in Cave Story. Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Cave Story Series